Narya (Earth-616)
"Oh, Hodiak - Spirit of the Northern Lights - Grandfather - help me! Give me strength!" ::--'Snowbird' Real Name: Narya Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: Anne McKenzie-Thompson Other Current Aliases: None known __TOC__ Status Occupation: Goddess, Adventurer, former Royal Canadian Mounted Police officer Legal Status: Citizen of Canada with no criminal record. Identity: Secret, the general populace do not know that Narya is a goddess. Marital Status: Widowed Group Affiliation: Alpha Flight Base of Operations: Formerly Department H; Maison Alpha, Edmonton, Canada Origin The Arctic Gods were in need of a champion to defeat the Great Beasts that would eventually return to roam Earth. Richard Easton was brought to the God's realm and was asked to mate with Nelvanna and create the hero. When the time came, Shaman was summoned to aid in the birth of Narya. Shaman sensed the embryo was unstable, a sign it was a shapeshifter, so he bound the baby magically to Earth so it would be able to take human form. Place of Birth: Resolute Bay, Northwest Territories, Canada Known Relatives: Hodiak (grandfather), Nelvanna (mother), Richard Lawrence Easton (father, deceased), Michael Twoyoungmen (Shaman, foster father), Doug Thompson (husband, deceased), unnamed son (deceased) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #120 History Narya's origins trace back to ancient times when the Eskimo Gods of the North battled the mystical Great Beasts for the fate of the world. Ultimately both parties were exiled from Earth, and as such the Gods sought to create an agent to prevent the Beasts' return. To that end, Nelvanna, goddess of the Northern Lights, mated with a human. With the midwifery assistance of Sarcee mystic Michael Twoyoungmen, Nelvanna gave birth to a daughter, Narya. Twoyoungmen bound the infant to the lands of Canada, allowing her to assume human form; however, she would weaken if she left Canada's borders. Twoyoungmen raised the rapidly maturing Narya as his own daughter, and both were soon recruited into Alpha Flight as Shaman and Snowbird. Narya was given the human cover identity of RCMP Records Officer Anne McKenzie, as whom she met and fell in love with fellow officer Doug Thompson. Snowbird and her teammates protected Earth from the Great Beasts, but when Narya married Thompson and became pregnant with his child, the outraged Eskimo Gods banned her from their realm. When Narya went to the Arctic alongside Doug and Shaman to give birth, the necessary magic accidentally revived the evil Pestilence, who had lain dormant underground there. Pestilence possessed Snowbird's newborn son and aged him into an adult, intending to menace Earth with his powers of death and decay. In the ensuing battle, Thompson and the baby were killed by Pestilence, and Vindicator was forced to kill a Pestilence-possessed Snowbird. The souls of Narya, her husband, and their child were then welcomed into the Gods' realm. Snowbird's spirit occasionally returned to Earth until she was resurrected through a combination of science and magic by the terrorist organization Advanced Idea Mechanics. Rescued by Alpha Flight, she rejoined the team. Characteristics Height: 5'10" Weight: 108 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: White, with no visible pupils Hair: (in human form) Blonde, (in animal form) White Unusual Features: Most of the forms Snowbird takes have either white fur or feathers. Powers Artic Animal Shape-shifting: Snowbird is a shapeshifter able to take the form of any animals native to Northern Canada. Snowbird is able to change into a white-skinned or white-furred version of any creature native to the artic. She can also transform into a female human being; her true face is not human. When she transforms into an animal smaller in mass and volume than a human being, she becomes a human-sized version of that animal. If she transforms into an animal larger in mass and volume than a human being, she gains mass from an unidentified mystic source. Snowbird gains the special attributes of the animal she takes the form of, such as the enhanced vision of a falcon. Snowbird's personality is overlaid with the traits and behavior of the animal she has taken the form of. Over time, the animal's passions risks overwhelming her own self control. If Snowbird stays in one form for an extended period of time, she risks having the animal's psyche permanently overprinted on her personality. Such things she has transformed into were a swarm of mosquitos, a sperm whale, Tanaraq (the true form of Sasquatch), Wendigo, etc. She even transformed into a wolverine and beat Wendigo by ripping him to shreads. Flight: Snowbird is able to fly without having to change her form. Healing:'''Snowbird has been able recover from injuries. AIM determined her body has a form of celluar rejuvenation. '''Superhuman Strength: In her base form she has superhuman strength, able to lift approximately one ton. However, when she transforms into an animal she can take the strength and abilities of whatver she transforms into. So she can take all the strength of Wendigo or even the Great Beast Tanaraq, varying her strength. Post-Cognition: Snowbird possesses the ability to see into the recent past. Through her mind's eye, time literally rewinds itself, and she can perceive events that have transpired within the past six hours of her current location. She can replay events in an area, but only she is capable of seeing them. Compell Others: mental ability to compel others to aid her in her struggle against the Great Beasts Mystical Sense & Resistance: Being a mystical creature herself, she can pick up and sense various mystical activities from various places. She could detect the presence of magical energies or the breaching of a magical field. She can also can resist teleportation. Weaknesses/Limitations: Shaman's spell cast at Narya's birth bound her lifeforce within the borders of Canada. Originally Snowbird weakened rapidly if she left the boundaries of Canada and prolonged absence could have been fatal. After her death and rebirth this flaw seems to have been corrected, as proven by her extended stay in space with the Plodex. Known Abilities: Snowbird is a fair hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by both Puck and Wolverine. She has all the knowledge and wisdom of the Gods of the Arctic, but due to her young age she doesn't know how to fully use it, as she is technically only a few years old. Strength Level: Varies. Snowbird possesses superhuman strength at one ton. When in her Sasquatch form she can lift 70 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: As a member of Alpha Flight, Snowbird frequently traveled aboard the Alpha Flight Omnijet Weapons: None known. Notes & Trivia * The character of Snowbird was created by writer, Chris Claremont, and later expanded upon by John Byrne. Recommended Readings * Uncanny X-Men #120 (1st appearance) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #3 (1st use of post-cog abilities) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #6 (Fights Kolomaq) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #7 (Origin) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #8 (Origin) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #18 (Fights Great Beasts) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #19 (Fights Great Beasts) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #23 ("Kills" Sasquatch) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #35 (Pregnant) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #36 (Gives birth) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #37 (Fights Pestilence) Related Articles * Alpha Flight * Shaman * Snowbird appearances list External Links * Snowbird at Wikipedia * Snowbird at UXN * Snowbird biography page at Alphanex References * Snowbird at Marvel Directory * Alphanex ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Canadian Category:White Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Alpha Flight members Category:Northern Gods members Category:Copy Edit